


Just Between Us

by Alec_Bane



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Markson now Markson tomorrow Markson FOREVER





	Just Between Us

As long as Mark can remember, his wrist has been blank. See, everyone is born with their soulmates initials on their wrist, and when you meet your soulmate, their full name will appear. Mark was upset that he didn't have a soulmate. As a kid he often wondered if he would be alone forever, but his parents told him that he was to marry a rich girl, Kim Jenni. Mark has met the girl a few times, and she's not bad...but marrying her just doesn't fell right to him.

Mark's days are pretty busy, and pretty boring. He's only been out of the house a few times in his life, because his parents told him that they world would hate him for not having a soulmate. He listened to his parents, so of course he believed them.

Mark wasn't complete alone, he had they staff that his parents hired. Mark's best friend is one of the staff. A couple years ago, Mark's parents hired a new chef. His parents decided that his name was too difficult to say, so they call him Bam Bam instead. He doesn't seem to mind.

Mark's parents had planned his life out for him, but things don't always go according to plan.

 

Mark's POV...

"Your parents will be gone soon," Bam Bam says with a smirk. "You should sneak outside while they're gone." Mark sighs. Sometimes it feels like Bam Bam just wants to get him in trouble. "I can't miss my classes," I say. "Jinyoung will definitely call my parents and tell them."

"I can cover for you," Bam Bam says. "You should go have fun before you're married." I sigh and think about it. I would like to see more of the outside world by myself. The only times I left the house was when I was younger and my mom was stuck by my side. "Would one day really hurt?"

 

Jackson's POV...

"Yo bus boy! Over here!" Some old drunk calls. I hate working at this restaurant, but I don't have a choice. No one else seems to be hiring. I clear his table without saying a word to the guy, and avoiding eye contact. I wish I was rich, it would be nice not having to worry about money all the time and you can spend it on anything you want to. 

I finish my shift and make my way back home. I gently brush over my wrist. M.T. I wonder who they are, what they are like.... At least I used to think those things. Now I don't really care. They probably wouldn't even want to be with me if they met me anyways...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
AHHHHHHH! MARKSON FORVER!!!!! Sorry that the prologue is so short. The first chapter will be longer. I love you guys. <3


End file.
